


The Week of Barry

by thezestycadenski



Series: The Month Of The Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A teensy bit of egobang, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finally, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Razzabang - Freeform, Smut, i finished it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has started something within himself, the only problem is, now it's out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week of Barry

**Author's Note:**

> OVER 3000 HITS IN TOTAL. WHAAAAAAT. THANK YOU! AND I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. AFTER OVER LIKE A MONTH OR TWO. WOOOOOOOOooo /trails off into incoherent screaming/ Also I wrote the last scene listening to Keaton Henson which made me feel soppy cause before that I was super over-emotional about a TV series. It’s beautiful. I’m gonna be working on Work Bitch next (I have no idea how long it’s going to be) so watch out for that. And I’m putting all other stories on hold after I finish Work Bitch for a while because I want to do commission work (shameless self-promoting goin’ on here) so if you want me to write you your own personalised, finger-typed story then go here! (It’s super fuckin’ cheap too, seriously); http://take-me-backtobliss.tumblr.com/commissions (And now you have my personal tumblr too bahahaha) so yup. Also, I am in total love with In The Flesh… It’s simply amazing and if you like lots of sadness and conflict and totally hot gay kisses then what are you still doing here?! Get to watching it! So there will be fics about that too...That’s all from me! Thank you, you lovely people ;3 (Too much writing oh my lord)

Danny wakes up, his back aching and his neck stiff from the cramped space of the couch. He sits up slowly, seeing Ross sleeping on the floor next to him, blanket flung away with his bare chest exposed and snores emanating from his throat. Dan shakes his head silently and gets up, joints cracking in protest before he walks to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his tired, aching face.  As he looks up into the mirror, he sees Barry leaning in the doorway - a steaming cup of coffee in hand and a thoughtful look on his face as his gaze drifts up and down Danny's back. As Danny's eyes meet his, he springs into life, holding out the coffee cup.

"I thought you might need it," His eyes skid off Danny's body and land, very purposefully, on the mirror. "After last night and all." Danny takes the coffee gratefully and sips at it while Barry folds his arms across his chest. There's a few minutes of silence.

"You know I'll never be able to see you the same way again, right?" Barry blurts out, something obviously on his mind. Danny tilts his head as a question. "I mean, it was shocking enough,  you telling us that you and Arin had had sex. But actually seeing it..." Barry shakes his head a little, his eyebrows furrowing. "That's a whole other thing."

Danny raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean the thought never occurred to you that I could possibly be bi or gay or whatever?" Barry shrugs, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You were the straightest guy I'd ever seen and-" He chews on his lip, something he only did when deeply troubled. "- I never expected you of all people to get spun on the head like that." Danny puts the coffee down, regarding Barry with a guarded expression. "Hadn't you thought though, that there might have been a slight possibility that I swung that way? There's always a chance and I've never really defined myself as someone that lives by absolutes."

Barry doesn't say a word, a slightly nervous expression on his face. It's like his head has been popped open and Danny's seen all the little thoughts that keep him up at night and the visions that run through his head during the day. The hopes and the wishes and the dreams... Oh, the dreams. He spins on his heel, unable to say anything and walks down the hallway. Danny stares after him, a frown wrinkling his forehead. He's about to call after him but Ross rushes past him, clinging to the toilet seat and throwing up noisily. Danny makes his hasty retreat, wanting to gag just from hearing the horrific noises pour out of Ross’ throat along with the contents of his stomach, and catches up to Barry as he's leaving the house.

"Can I hitch a ride back with you?" He grins and notices the hesitation on Barry's face before it's replaced with his normal, open stare. "Sure," He says, unlocking the car.

In the car ride back it's awkward. Danny tries to chat with Barry but every time he's shrugged off with a noncommittal grunt. He can't avoid the sneaking suspicion that Barry is purposefully ignoring him and lets the situation continue until he's agitated enough to burst.

"B!"

"What's up?"

"Pull over for a sec,"

Barry frowns. "But we're like ten minutes away from the house, can't it wait?"

Danny shakes his head and Barry does as he asks. He turns to Dan, eyes questioning.

"You're ignoring me," Danny starts but Barry interrupts him by turning back around, starting the car up and pulling out onto the road, a stony expression on his face. Danny knows he's lost his chance and sinks back into the passenger seat, wondering what he'd done that was so wrong that he'd pissed off his housemate.

 

~

 

It's the next morning and Danny jerks awake, hair mussed and face still half-asleep. He groans and looks at the alarm clock. It's midday. The fact that he's slept in and he has a Grump episode to film - about half an hour from now -doesn't register for a few seconds in the sleep-muddled cloud that's his brain but something eventually clicks and he shoots out of the bed, profanities pouring out of his mouth as he pulls on a clean pair of clothes, gargles some mouthwash, and tumbles out of the house.

When the Hanson household door opens and Danny sees Barry, staring at him with a smug expression he feels his stomach drop.

"You could have woken me up, dude." He says and Barry raises his eyebrow. "I'm not your mother, Dan." Danny's about to reply heatedly but he sees Arin grinning at him from the down the hall. His smile is more than knowing and it casts a shadow of doubt in Danny's mind.

"Come on in, bro. Just in time," Arin calls and Danny slips past Barry, glancing backwards as Barry quietly shuts the door, turning his head as if he feels Danny's gaze on him. Their eyes meet and the wistful force in Barry's eyes washes over Dan like a wave of revelation. He drops his eyes to the floor unable to stand it any longer and walks into the Grump room behind Arin. The second Danny's in the room Arin moves behind him and shuts the door, leaning on it.

"Dude," His tone is smug and has a knowingness that severely unsettles Dan.

"What?"

"Dude,"

"What?!"

"You gotta open your eyes,"

"To what?" Dan moves over to one of the shelves and fiddles with a plushie, avoiding Arin's gaze. "You're fucking stupid," Arin chuckles. "Barry, man. Barry." Dan scowls at the plushie. "What about him?" and all of a sudden Arin's right behind him, hands grasping his waist, leaning into his back, mouth pressed to his ear and Danny squirms at the contact. "Stop it," He murmurs but Arin doesn't let go. "You want me to fuck you until you realise?" Arin hisses. "You want me to fuck Barry maybe?" At this Danny wrenches himself away from Arin's grip and mentally screams at himself to stop focusing on Arin's everything.

"Barry's straight!" He exclaims to distract himself from the lingering sensations Arin has imprinted onto his skin. Arin's mouth twitches before he shakes his head. "So you do know what's up... Let's just film, okay?"

The filming goes on, until they're taking a break and Arin turns to him.

"Why d'ya think Barry's pissed at you, man?"

Danny shrugs, throwing down the controller. "I dunno. I don't want to think about it right now," He leans back and stretches, and notices when Arin looks past him. It's not the normal look of joy or laughter, it's dark and heavy and completely unlike him.

"What's up?" Danny asks, his eyes widening in surprise as Arin leans in and kisses him slowly and deeply. Danny doesn't move but feels Arin's hands on his cheeks and the door slams and Arin breaks away, a devilish glint in his eye. "That was Barry."

Danny lets it sink in and when it does he lets his eyebrows furrow. "Why did you kiss me in front of him?" Arin chuckles and brushes his thumb over Danny's cheek. "You're still being stupid," Danny feels his cheeks heat up and looks away. "He likes you, I'm trying to make him jealous."

Danny snorts. "Yeah, right." Arin shrugs and leans away. "I am right. Barry likes you, man. Why do you think he fusses over you so much? Why do you think he let you move in with him? Huh? Don't deny it, Dan." He folds his arms across his chest as Danny fiddles with a loose thread on his jumper, a deeply thoughtful look on his face. "Daniel, look at me." Dan looks up slowly, eyes unfocused. "You really think he likes me?" His voice is strangled and it looks like he's about to snap into a million pieces. "Certain, dude."

"Son of a bitch!" Danny slides off the couch, hands clutching nervously at his hair. "What's wrong?" Arin raises his eyebrow. Danny stands abruptly. He paces across the small space in front of the couch, eyes wide and mouthing swearwords. "Just... He... I... Ross... No! No! NO!" Danny's struggling to get the words right in his head, to arrange them so that he can make Arin understand the jumbled nonsense coming out of his mouth and he’s practically ripping his hair out in frustration and Arin stands too, embracing him in a bear hug. "Calm down, dude." His voice is calm and collected but Danny looks like his world is crashing down around him.

Danny stares at the mic distractedly. "I-Is that off?" Arin stares at it too, eyes narrowing. "I... I don't think so..." Danny scrambles out of Arin's arms, almost flinging himself at the mic and finding the button switched on. "Oh NO!" He groans, his shoulders slumping. Arin shakes his head. "Barry is gonna find out dude, you know him - he goes over every single scrap of audio and video..." Danny just shakes his head, taking an angry yet half-hearted punch at the carpet.

It's another ten minutes after they start filming again before Suzy pops her head in and asks if they want anything. Danny shakes his head, his eyes wandering from the tv to the window to Arin's fingers flexing as he pops the buttons on the controllers. Arin mumbles his reply, but with that almost creepy intuition they have with each other, Suzy nods and retreats. Arin pauses the game to pat Danny's shoulder gently and says he wants that cut out.

 

~

 

Later that night, after at least six hours of recording, they finish. Danny hangs around awkwardly, declining the offer for a ride home with the unsuspecting Barry and asking if he can stay over. Arin and Suzy both agree. Danny's sleep is fitful and as he wakes up at 4 am, knowing he won't get back to sleep, he feels more tired than he was the previous day. It’s 7 am as the warmth of Suzy's hand on his waist reminds him that the world exists as he sips at his third coffee in the kitchen. The tightness of her grip signals her concern but he doesn't face her, silently thinking to himself that she'd never let him film a session being as tired as he is so he stays facing the window, letting her lean her head against his back.

"You wanna start filming?" Barry's voice has an edge to it and Suzy feels Danny's body tense beneath her fingers. Danny nods, downing his coffee and makes as if to go but Barry's blocking his way, his eyes grazing over Danny's haggard face, narrowing slightly in disapproval but he doesn't say anything about it.

They film an episode of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Barry sits in silently which is fairly usual for him. As Arin and Danny make their ordinary jokes Barry's sitting next to Dan and every time their legs and arms brush against each other Danny's heart climbs a little further up his throat so by the end he feels so sick that he stumbles to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and dry heaving, wishing desperately that something had actually come up so he wouldn't have to fight through the five more hours of recording. He drags his unwilling body back to the Grump room though, and carries on even though he can feel Barry’s body heat scalding him.

As they start to pack up, Danny is leaning against the door, feeling the room sway around him. Arin walks over to Barry and, as if the most normal thing on the world, rests his hand on the editor's ass. Barry's squatting next to the mic and as he feels the contact, looks up into Arin's knowing face and feels his throat tighten.

"You wanna stop touching my ass?" He snaps, standing up and moving away slightly.

Arin doesn't say a word, he just smirks and does it again. Barry's expressions flickers and before Danny can even comprehend what's happening Barry is shoving at Arin, yelling furiously. The adrenaline rushes through Danny in an instant and he vaults over the couch, grabbing Barry and pulling him down to the floor, twisting himself so the Barry doesn't get hurt from the fall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Barry is struggling against Danny's grip but Danny's grip is vice-like and he hugs Barry to his chest, rocking back and forth instinctively, humming tunelessly. Arin moves to the door and Danny lets him go silently, only looking up when he doesn't hear the door open. Arin's staring hard at him and Dan feels his stomach convulse. That single stare speaks volumes. _Don't fuck up, don't let him go, make him admit it_. Danny blinks slowly in reply, resting his chin on Barry's head lightly. Arin nods and makes his exit.

After a while Barry stops struggling and goes limp, his chest heaving from the exertion. Danny's stroking his hair softly, murmuring empty words meant solely to calm and comfort. It's working and Danny doesn't let him go until Barry makes the first move, pulling himself out of Danny's hug and onto the couch, leaning his elbows on his legs and resting his forehead on his clamped fists with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Bar?" Danny says calmly, getting up and sitting next to his roommate, folding his long legs beneath his lanky body. Barry looks over at him, a pained expression on his face, like he's about to cry and is trying so hard to keep it in. "You..." He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and shakes his head slightly. "Arin knew that I have feelings for you," He says flatly. Danny nods. " You know now." He nods again. Barry's jaw clenches and he huffs, squeezing his eyes shut. "Does it explain, well, everything?"

Danny lets out a soft chuckle and pulls Barry in for another hug. "Mostly. Why didn't you tell me that you liked me though? All of this could have been avoided!" Barry lets himself be pulled in reluctantly, eyes still shut. "You were straight, remember..." He murmurs. “I couldn’t tell you back when you thought you were straight and it became easier to hide than to tell you when you started this… thing with all of us. Every time I thought I could, my mouth wouldn’t say the words. It was like I was screaming at myself in my head to do it but I just couldn’t get the words out…”

"Well, it's okay now, right?"

Barry smiles to himself, looking up at his roommate. "Yeah, I just..." His smiles fades with his voice while his eyebrows crease lightly but before Dan can ask him what the matter is Barry’s lips pull into a fake smile. Danny chooses not to say anything about it and moves on to another topic. “But why did you freak out at Arin like that?” Barry lets his eyes travel to the wall of shelves filled to the top with games. “ I dunno. I was scared. I don’t know why…” Danny nods slowly, letting his gaze drift to the computer screen. They stay silent for a few moments, each absorbed by their thoughts before Barry murmurs “Can we go home?”

 

~

 

The drive home is clouded by an unusually comfortable silence. Danny stares out of the window, letting his mind wander and become absorbed by the sunset. The curvature of the bloody red and the spray of flaming orange encompasses his mind as the fading rays paint the earth and twist the building’s shadows. He lets his eyes unfocus and only snaps back to reality when he feels Barry’s hand on his shoulder.

“We’re home, Dan.”

Danny nods and gets out of the car, Barry following suit but instead of going to the door he leans his elbows on the roof of the car and stares at the sunset, his entire body tense with the knowledge that he’s about to go to an unknown place with a man he’d loved since they’d first met. It leaves an itch under his skin and a semi-sweet taste on his tongue. He starts as he feels Danny’s hands on his back and a low chuckle in his ear but he doesn’t turn around. Danny rests his chin on Barry’s shoulder, feeling his roommate’s body heat through the thin material of his shirt.

“What are you thinking about, hmm?” Dan whispered in Barry’s ear, making him shiver slightly in response to the warm breath brushing against his skin.

“Nothing,” He replied. “Good!” Danny grinned, gripping Barry’s hand and leading him towards the house. “Wait, what are you doing?” Barry asks, confusion wrinkling his eyebrows. Danny raises his eyebrows, leaning on the front door of their residence. “Well, didn’t you say you wanted to go home?”

Barry feels his heart beat ten times too fast, the blood pounding in his ears. His skin feels like it’s shrunk and his palms are sweaty. “I thought w-we might get something to eat first,” He manages to get the words past the lump in his throat and Danny’s eyes soften, his lips pursing slightly. “So... we’ll go get food,” He decides after a second of thought. “There’s no rush.”

It’s the first time that he’s seen Barry so unnerved and despite his surprised amusement Danny lets himself worry slightly. It’s never been clear with Bar what he’s into so Dan just sort of… steers clear of it all together, which isn’t hard to do, and even though the metaphorical cat is out of Schrodinger’s box there’s still an air of nervousness about him, as if he’s unsure of how to take the whole thing. Dan loses himself to his thoughts and doesn’t notice when Barry’s hand slips out of his, only realising what he’s doing when he’s got a hold of the back of Barry’s shirt, making it ride up and exposing the waistband of his jeans and the edge of a large seeping bruise on his lower back, leading up until the red plaid hides the rest.

Danny’s gaze pinpoints it and he scowls, lifting Barry’s shirt higher while the younger man protests, trying to stop him. It doesn’t work. He’s lifted it halfway up Barry’s back and it reveals how large the mark on his back is, and just how badly damaged the skin is. Dan lets his fingers touch it gently and Barry inhales sharply, prompting Danny to touch it again. This time it’s a yelp of pain and Danny knows it was from earlier that day.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demands, rubbing his fingers together and realising that they’re sticky with blood. Barry shrugs and moves away, only his profile visible. He yanks his shirt down abruptly but it’s light enough for Dan to see the grimace of pain on his face. There’s a tense moment as Barry keeps his distance and Danny doesn’t move, his mind racing through the various options and their outcomes. He’s doubtful of which option would have the worst outcome, so he wings it.

He tilts his head slightly. “Bar?”

Barry turns his head in response, the shadows of the dying sun completely veiling his face. Danny takes a step forward, the sudden wave of unfamiliarity that radiates from Barry making him wary.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Of course. I just didn’t want to tell you, Dan.” Barry’s not moving towards him, which is bad, but he’s not moving away either. Danny takes another step forward as the street lights flicker into life. Barry still stays in place, the street lights casting an exposing frame on his tired eyes and highlighting the apprehensive look on his face.

It’s a scene Barry has rehearsed so many times it’s almost like a script but he lost to the sway of his emotions. The fact that Dan is getting too close and he’s frozen in place, not scared like he thinks he should feel, not happy like he’s rehearsed to himself a million times, just lost, confused and helpless against the seemingly inexorable torrent of worry Dan has for him.

“You know I’m not stupid, right? I wouldn’t piss myself with worry like Arin would,” Danny jokes, taking his final step forward.

Barry’s finally getting his equilibrium back and lets slip a chuckle. “But maybe you’d piss yourself anyways, old man”

Danny nudges him in the ribs with a slight smile. “Well y’know I’m not that old. But you also know what they say, you can always teach an old dog new tricks…” There’s a slight pause and Barry knows in the pit of his heart what’s coming next. “Not that I need any new tricks, of course.” With the blatant innuendo of his sexual prowess out of the way Danny loops his arm across Barry’s shoulders carefully, watching his friend’s face for signs of discomfort. But there is none. He smiles happily to himself. All the unfamiliarity and nervousness between them had vanished, it was like they were just friends again.

“Still hungry, man?”

Barry shakes his head. “Let’s just get inside,”

They walk to the front door together, no physical contact, just smiles and an easygoing affability between them that they’d never experienced before. Danny pauses, feeling his pocket before frowning. “You have the keys, right?” Barry’s face falls into sudden realisation as he too pats his pockets. “Fuck… I left them at Arin’s and Suzy’s...I’m such an idiot!” Dan pats him on the back. “We can just go get them, bro. Don’t worry.”

 

~

 

It’s 3:26 in the morning when Danny and Barry get to Arin’s and Suzy’s house because Barry had decided they’d eat before they got there. All the lights are off and silence pervades the neighbourhood. Danny bounces up to the door, in an unusually exuberant mood. Barry follows, more subdued but still with a small smile on his face. “I think they’re asleep, Danny.” Barry says quickly as Danny’s about to bang on the door. Danny lets his smile fall and he nods solemnly, his eyes still portraying his strange enthusiasm.

He pauses for a second. “Well, what should we do?”

Barry taps his finger against his chin, his eyes narrowed. “Let’s just stay in the car, play some music and ask them in the morning?” Danny nods his agreement and makes his way back to the car parked by the curb. He feels his throat tighten as he passes Barry, feeling a warm hand slip across his back before he hops back into the warmth of the car.

This was different. This was _very_ different. With Suzy, Arin and Ross it had been pure physical lust. He’d never questioned what he was doing, never gave a thought to his emotions about it. He’d just given himself up to it, and enjoyed it immensely. But with Barry, it was different. He cared about his emotions towards the younger man, he cared about Barry’s emotions too. He wanted more than just sex, in his heart, he knew that he wanted more from Barry. He didn’t want just the physicality of sex, he wanted the emotionality too. He didn’t want to smell Barry’s scent on his skin for just one night, he wanted to be able to smell that heady intoxication of cologne mixed with the natural scent of a human body forever.

His thoughts are disrupted as Barry closes the car door, leaning back in the passenger seat and turning his head towards Danny. “So, what’ll we do?” Danny chuckles. “It was your idea, bro. Your idea, your plan, your rules.” Barry looks thoughtful for a moment, before a crooked smile that radiates glee curls on his lips. His hand comes to rest on Danny’s leg lightly, it’s the slightest of touches but the current that shoots through his nerves at the contact is like pure adrenaline, making his fingertips tingle and heart thud in his chest. “So… Is this what you had planned all along?” He says, his eyes following Barry’s movements over to the passenger seat and into his lap. Barry shrugs slightly, his eyebrows following the motion of his shoulders and rests his elbows beside Danny’s head, leaning in close.

“Does it matter, Mr. Avidan?” His playful tone causes Dan to sigh with a smile, bringing his hand up to brush it through Barry’s hair. “Not at all, Mr. Kramer.” Barry hums, tapping his finger against the headrest next to Danny’s ear. “That’s good,” He murmurs, twirling a strand of Dan’s mass of hair around his finger. Danny feels his cheeks heat up as they gaze at each other, their eyes darting from left to right slightly, as if they’re trying to capture a glimpse into each other’s soul through their eyes. Silence fills the car, except for the sound of their breathing, creating a bubble in which only they exist while the world falls away. They don’t speak. They don’t think. They feel. They touch. They breathe. Barry’s hands running through Dan’s hair, Danny’s hands grazing over Barry’s t-shirt, both lost in each other’s touch. It’s different. It’s very different. But it’s good. Dan brings his hands up to Barry’s cheeks and cups them, closing his eyes with a small breath. “This is... nice,”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s… Not _just_ sexual. You feel it too, right?” The lingering question leaves Danny with a tight feeling his chest, his eyes squeezing tighter.

“Yeah.” A soft murmur, a rustle of clothing and their lips press together, working slowly. Danny’s hands slip from Barry’s face, looping around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together as the tension in his chest melts away. Barry hand’s bunch in Danny’s hair loosely, his elbows resting on the older man’s shoulders. After a time, they break away, breathless and both with cheeks flushed red from the heat and the contact.

“You’re beautiful, Daniel Avidan.” Barry whispers suddenly, resting his forehead against Dan’s. Dan feels his lips pull into an involuntary smile. “And you’re perfect, Barry Kramer.” They both chuckle simultaneously before letting the close contact catch them again. Danny reaches around Barry and turns on the radio, soft strains of Keaton Henson’s You flows through the air as they clamber into the back seat, facing each other.

“So, you think you’re-” Danny’s cut off as Barry presses his finger to his lips, using his other hand to trace across the older man’s collarbone and down his side, deftly pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the front seat. “I know I am,” Barry’s tone is soft and despite the fact that Dan is trying to play with him, he’s not into it. “Now, hush. My rules, remember?” Danny nods, his gaze steady. Barry’s eyes flicker from his counterparts hands to his eyes, to his mouth, across his body and back again. His gaze gets caught by Dan’s and he leans in. Again, their lips meet hungrily and Danny pulls him close to his bare chest, hands grasping at the plaid cloth of his t-shirt. Through the heat of the sexual tension and haze of each other’s body heat, Dan latches onto Barry’s lower lip, grazing it with his teeth and hearing Barry whimper in the back of his throat. He breaks away, popping the buttons on Barry’s shirt, licking a long lazy trail along his neck, breathing into his ear, nibbling on the lobe and grinning to himself when Barry fails to stifle a soft moan.

“Jesus, Dan.” He breathes out, his hands clutching at Dan’s waist, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. Dan hums in response, biting his way down Barry’s neck and resting one large hand on the others crotch, happy to realise that he’s already growing hard. He pops the final button and breaks away from kissing along the younger man’s collarbone, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and down his back, stuffing it the gap between the seat and the car door. Barry’s hands reach for Dan’s jeans and shakily struggle with the belt buckle as Dan quickly helps him, seconds later pulling Barry’s jeans off his legs too.

They’re sitting there in their boxers, breathing hard, red in the face and it occurs to Dan that this is the first time he’ll ever see Barry in the complete nude, images flash through his head in a single second before he decides to make them a reality. He cups Barry’s cheek and kisses him, using his weight to gently push him back onto the seat so they’re lying down. It’s cramped and jumbled but none of it matters. Barry’s rolling his hips up against Dan’s thigh, little breathless sounds low in the back of his throat so Danny takes a chance and raises himself up, palming Barry’s cock through his boxers to get him harder, lowering himself so he can kiss Barry’s stomach, tongue brushing through his happy trail, teeth biting at the sensitive skin. He pauses momentarily to gauge his reaction and is rewarded with a moan. He bites and sucks his way down to the waistband of the boxers.

As if Barry can read his mind with a single breathless groan at the lack of further contact; “Please Dan,”

Danny complies, pulling down his boxers and immediately licking along the underside of the younger man’s shaft, rewarded with a heavy moan. He wraps his lips around the head, brushing his tongue along the slit, pumping the base with his hand. Barry’s hands are in his hair, tugging and pulling, moving to his shoulders and rubbing across them,  cupping behind his neck, moving back to his hair. The head hits the back of Danny’s throat but he keeps going, gagging slightly and that’s when Barry spooks and pushes him away slightly.

“I, uh, I…” The pure hesitation in Barry’s heated voice brings Danny back to reality and he nods slowly, biting his lip.

“I forgot that you’ve never done this before,”

Barry snorts, his arms folded across his bare chest. “Who says I haven’t?”

Danny gives him an incredulous look, his hands resting on Barry’s thighs unconsciously. “You have?!” Barry eyes drop down, his mouth twisting down a little. “Well… Yeah.” “Who?” Dan’s voice is still soft, caring but he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. “It… It doesn’t matter. I mean, are you really doing this now? In the middle of this?” Barry gestures to his erection with a raised eyebrow. Dan rolls his eyes and lets it go, chuckling. “My rules, Dan. My rules.” Barry says, flipping himself over so he’s sitting in his lap, his ass grinding against Dan’s crotch. Dan’s head falls back, his hands on Barry’s waist, his cock twitching through his boxers.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” He moans as Barry reaches around behind him, somehow managing to pull Dan’s cock out of his boxers. He turns around again and pulls out a condom wrapper - deftly opening it and wrapping it over Dan’s shaft, pulling out a bottle of lube a second later and slicking up his hand and pumping gently, covering Dan’s cock in the slick substance before shifting himself into Dan’s lap again, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He sinks down onto him and Dan lets out a hiss at the feeling. He’s tight, he’s so tight it’s almost unbearable. Barry goes slow, allowing himself time to adjust to the size and length. Dan wants to move, to feel his sweaty skin slick against his, to smell the scent of sex on him, to hear those ludicrously sweet sounds caused by his love and body but he doesn’t, he stays completely still, staring up into those chocolate eyes that tease him and test him. Soon, Barry’s all the way down and they kiss thoughtlessly as he rides Dan’s cock. Dan’s hands are on his waist and Barry uses one hand pressed to Dan’s chest to support himself and uses the other to cover Dan’s hand with his own, while Dan uses his one free hand to stroke Barry off. Their breathing too hard to keep kissing so they break away, their breathing becoming rhythmic in time with Barry’s bounces and the car rocking slightly, the combined heat of the two of them fogging up the windows.

Danny thrusts up when Barry comes down, biting his lip to keep from waking up the entire neighbourhood with his groaning, but Barry isn’t so shy. He’s wantonly letting go and the sounds the flow from his mouth are almost unreal to Danny’s ears, building up the heat in his body. Every time Barry lets out a whimper or moan Danny’s hand tightens on his cock and he moans in response, unable to control himself. Their movements become sloppy, skin slapping on skin filling the air around them, the smell, the sounds, the feelings all overwhelm Dan and with an urgently gasped warning he cums, his grip on Barry’s shaft almost painfully tight, jerking him as well as he can so that a few seconds later Barry’s coming, his jizz landing on Danny’s stomach and his own. He collapses onto Dan, breathing uneven and body sticky. There’s silence as they rest, not moving, not speaking, not even thinking before there’s knock on the clouded glass. Barry wipes the fog away to see Arin’s smug teasing face peering in at them. He rolls the window down as Danny hides his face Barry’s shoulder, embarrassment causing him to tighten his grip around Barry’s waist.

  
“Enjoy yourself, did you?” Arin teases, as Suzy’s faint laughter can be heard from the front door of the house. Barry raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say a word leaving Dan to pipe up for them both. “Yeah… We did…” Arin laughs so hard tears form in his eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ you guys. You could have just asked to stay the night,” There’s an unusual twinkle in his eyes that Dan hesitates on. He flings their house keys onto the back seat. “Now, get on home, you sick love-puppies, big day tomorrow!” is Arin’s final taunt before leaving them to untangle themselves and head home.


End file.
